Sick Day
by nightmareking
Summary: Just a small bit from my in process demon series.


**Hi guys, this is a little side bit for my demon series. This is going to be a simple one-shot, it's just meant to be a cute little moment and…enjoy.**

Lilith laid on the bed, her cheeks red and her eyes watery as she coughed. Star stood by the door and frowned as she watched as Marco placed a damp rag on Lilith's forehead. Lilith moaned as she looked up at Marco and frowned, "Marco?"

Marco gave a small smile as he patted Lilith's head, "You just have a cold, Lilith, but with a little rest, so soup and tea, you'll be better in no time," Lilith moaned as she pouted and Marco stood up, "I'll go make you some right now. Are you going to be okay? Star's here an-"

"I'll be okay," Marco nodded before he turned and walked towards the door.

Opening the door, Marco sighed and Star frowned, "Marco?" Marco looked up and arched a brow as Star shook her head, "It's just a cold. People get sick, it's normal,"

"I know, Star, but Lilith…she went out in the rain yesterday because she wanted to play. If I had just put off homework, she wouldn't have gotten sick and-"

"Marco, stop that. It wasn't your fault," Marco looked at her and Star took a deep breath, "It's not Lilith's fault either. It was just one of those things that happen. Like you said, Lilith will be fine in no time," Marco inhaled slowly as he nodded before walking out of the room.

Marco sat beside the bed, an empty bowl and an empty cup on the desk as Lilith laid on the bed, coughing. Lilith looked at Marco and frowned, "Marco?" Marco looked at the white-haired girl in confusion as Lilith sat up and scooted over a little, "Can you stay?" Marco slightly smiled before standing up and kicked his shoes off before climbing into the bed next to Lilith.

Lilith scooted closer to Marco and nuzzled into his side, "Marco?" Marco hummed and looked down as Lilith looked up and frowned, "Are you mad? I went out and got sick when you told to me wait," Marco sighed, "It's okay to be mad, Marco. I was bad and-"

"I'm not mad, Lilith, I've already told you that I can never bring myself to be angry at you. I should've put my homework on hold and spent some time with you. And you're not bad," Marco kissed the top of her head and frowned, "I'm sorry this happened, Lilith, but if you get some rest, and eat your soup and drink your tea, you'll be better in no time," Lilith moaned as she looked down, "Get some sleep, Lilith, I'll see you in the morning,"

Lilith nodded as she yawned and closed her eyes, "I love you, Marco,"

Marco slightly smiled, "I love you too, Lilith," hearing Lilith's forced breathing, he frowned as he turned on his back and looked towards the door to see Star stepping into the room.

Walking over to the bed, Star looked down at Lilith and frowned, "So…how is she feeling? It sounds like she stuffed up,"

"It is…I just hope she'll feel better tomorrow," Marco looked down and shook her head, "She thinks it's her fault she got sick. I told her that it wasn't and that I should've put my homework on hold…I hate this. She's sick and I don't know what to-"

"Marco, you're taking care of her, and you know people get sick, it's unavoidable," Star leaned down and rubbed Lilith's head as a small frown formed across her lips, "Do you want me to stay here tonight and help you in case something-"

"I'd appreciate it, Star, but I don't think it'll be a good idea for both of us to get sick," Marco sighed, "Sleep in your room tonight. If I get sick, so be it, but there's no point for both of us to get sick,"

"And who's going to care for Lilith if you're sick?" Marco frowned as Star sighed and kicked her shoes off before climbing into the bed with the two and nuzzled closer to Marco, "If both of us get sick then we get sick, but right now, Lilith's not feeling well and she's going to need both of us," Marco inhaled slowly and nodded in defeat before the two of them closed their eyes and fell asleep.

Marco moaned as he slowly opened his eyes and looked down to see Lilith sleeping between him and Star, her cheeks still slightly red. Inhaling slowly, Marco leaned down and kissed the top of her head before falling asleep again.

**Like I said, a small bit of my demon series, nothing major. And no, this really doesn't contain any spoilers for the remaining series, just a little…well…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
